Hunter
Careers Advisor Description An expert in using bows and arrows, a Hunter has the longest attack range of all the jobs. In open areas, a skillful Hunter can avoid being damaged by enemies. However, even though a Hunter fights over long-range and suffers less damage to equipped armor, they spend a lot of money on arrows, which means this is not a job for beginners. Softstar Description The hunters have long resided in the wild. They use bows as weapons and are good at tracking animals and skilled at hiding their scent. The hunters know all about various creatures, they can improve success chances of the deadly attacks by applying their knowledge on animals' weakness. If good hunters constantly train their mind to concentrate, they are able to become the legendary perfect and precise hitters. Qualification Tips: This quest is easier if you have the ability to fly and/or a teammate waiting at Cecilia's location. It is also easier if you do not start the quest at nighttime in the game. Also, you must be on the ground when speaking to both NPCs or the qualification will not complete properly. # Speak to Sylvan at X:347 Y:450 in Swan Lake Basin (enter through Eversun South if you cannot fly). She will impair your vision with the Mist of Mystery, a mist where only a small part of the screen is visible. You cannot complete the mission if you throw away the Mist, log out or disconnect. #You will have 20 minutes to find her sister Cecilia at X:234 Y:504 at the Farm in Eversun North. The start time is noted in your mission journal ( + ). #*If you can fly, head toward the exit to Eversun North; there is a landing pad very close to her. #*If you cannot fly, use your portal penny to get to Eversun City, exit to the North and walk toward the Farm. When you change maps, you will be able to see your (and any teammates') location for a brief moment. If you have a teammate, have them verify that you are moving in the correct direction. #Speak to Cecilia, who will clear the mist and award you with the qualification. Common builds *2 Dex, 1 Agi *2 Dex, 1 Pow *3 Dex *2 Agi, 1 Dex *2 Pow, 1 Dex until 28 then pure power *2 Agi, 1 Dex until 28, then 2 Pow 1 Agi Base Sub-Stats *HP: 501 *MP: 71 *Attack: 61 *Defense: 8 *Evasion: 8 *Accuracy: 23 *Magic Attack: 17 *Magic Defense: 15 *Magic Evasion: 1 *Magic Accuracy: 3 *Critical Attack: 2 Sub-Stat Increases per Stat Point used *Power **+2.0 Attack *Physique (increase HP recovery and block rate) **+6.0 HP **+0.4 Defense **+0.1 Magic Defense *Wisdom (increase MP recovery) **+1.6 MP **+0.5 Magic Attack **+0.3 Magic Defense *Agility (increase magic speed and decrease cooling time) **+1.0 Attack **+1.3 Evasion **+0.3 Magic Evasion *Dexterity (increase critical-hit rate) **+1.5 Attack **+1.6 Accuracy **+0.2 Magic Attack **+0.3 Magic Accuracy **+0.2 Critical Attack *Durability **+1.0 Defense :Results gained by increasing one stat by 10, recording the change in substats and dividing by ten to obtain result for one stat point. Skills Archery The damage of the offensive skills of a Hunter is based on Power, Dexterity and Agility. Skills with lower accuracy can be improved by raising Dexterity. Hunter's Instincts The effects of these skills include improving attack, attack speed, probability of critical hits and accuracy. Hunting Skills These skills enable you to equip bows and arrows whilst in different jobs. Suitabilities http://akfrostnadomo.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=nadomogear&action=display&thread=188 A Hunter is perfectly suited to using bows, and relatively competent with daggers. A Hunter is competent using swords, sabers, spears, and boxing gloves. Other weapons aren't really suitable for this job. Life Quests *Level 20 Hunter Life Quest *Level 30 Hunter Life Quest *Level 40 Hunter Life Quest See also *Potential development External links *Ever-Changing Hunter Guide by HunterPepper *The Hunter Class for Beginners by Jitterbug *Life of a Huntress by Unsight *Skill Planners 2.0 by Onishi and Crescendolls *Hunter Stats Generator by DarkSunDown *Post Nerf Hunter Guide by Zathura Category:Jobs